In automotive air conditioning systems, hose assemblies are employed, consisting essentially of a hose, a shell crimped to the end of the hose, and a fitting.
The hose may be of different sizes or diameters and wall thicknesses, and made, for example, of seamless oil-resistant synthetic rubber.
The hose is cut into desired lengths, from a stock length of hose or reel, and then assembled with the shell and fitting.
The manner in which such hose assemblies are made is disclosed, for example, in my copending application, Ser. No. 284,967, filed July 20, 1981.